


Intoxication

by epiclifeinruins



Series: Pick Your Poison [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And sweet af, But It's Fluffy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, like really fluffy, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiclifeinruins/pseuds/epiclifeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Me: *writing*</p><p>Brain: Hi! Watcha got there?</p><p>Me: Oh, it's my first attempt to write smut! </p><p>Brain: Hmm...interesting...</p><p>Me: *frowning* What's that? </p><p>Brain: Oh, it's just 26 buckets of maple syrup. </p><p>Me: *anxiously* What are you going to do with those?</p><p>Brain: I was thinking of pouring them all over your fic! </p><p>Me: What?! No! You can't do that! </p><p>Brain: Lol. Of course I can! *pours maple syrup*</p><p>Me: *whimpers*</p><p>Brain: Sweeeeeeeet....</p><p> </p><p>(I am never doing this again.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

Everything had turned into a blur.

A wonderful, blissful blur and Ren was still trying to convince himself that this was reality and not fantasy. During the entire time that they had been undressing each other he had been shaky; fumbling and cursing his big hands. He was having trouble with literally every piece of clothing he tried to remove. Ren had been such a trembling mess that Hux finally had to undress them both, his long fingers gracefully dancing over cloth and clasps, swiftly exposing their skin.

As they were standing in front of each other, Ren’s eyes devoured Hux’s naked body like parched soil absorbing the drops of a much needed rainstorm.

Hux's skin was smooth and pale, covered in freckles. Ren wanted to place his lips on each and every one of those freckles, counting them with kisses.

Then his gaze fell upon the chain around Hux’s neck.

Ren raised his hand and stroked one of the metal tags with his finger. “What are these for?” he asked, taking hold of the chain and pulling it gently.

Hux placed his hand over Ren’s before looking up into his eyes, arching an eyebrow in surprise. “Don’t you know?” he asked.

“No.” Ren said quietly. “I don’t.”

“They’re identification tags.” Hux said. “Commonly known as ‘dog tags’" he continued, rolling his eyes at the term. "All military personnel wear them. They convey personal and basic medical information, such as name and blood type, and they are used to identify dead and wounded soldiers.”

“So…that’s why you have two?” Ren asked, his fingers now playing with the tags.

“Yes. One is to remain with the body should the battle conditions prevent immediate extraction of it, and the other one is collected for notification. When I die in…”

“Don’t.” Ren said, cutting him off.

“What?” Hux frowned.

“Say that. You’re not going to die.” Ren mumbled, now stoking Hux’s left collar bone with his fingertips.

“Everybody dies, Ren." Hux sighed. "It’s a fact of life.”

“Not if I can help it.” Ren said, pulling Hux closer, his hands slowly moving down his back, stopping as they reached his hips.

“Well, you can’t.” Hux said, placing his hands on Ren’s chest.

“I might.”

Ren felt the enormous black creature from the night before stirring inside him again as the thought of Hux dying invaded his mind with a ferocity that almost stopped his heart. He could hear the creature growl and feel its claws tearing into his guts. It desperately wanted to get out. To rip apart Death itself, should that be what was needed in order to protect Hux.

“Don’t be absurd.” Hux said, bringing Ren back from his dark daydream. “No one can raise the dead. Not even someone as stubborn as you, Ren.”

“Don’t bet on it.” Ren muttered, his hands taking a firmer hold of Hux’s hips.

Hux placed his hands on Ren’s and looked up into his eyes. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re an insufferable imbecile?”

“Yes." Ren said. "You have. Several times, in fact.”

“But not enough, it seems.” Hux smirked.

“Your position still hasn’t changed, you know.” Ren said, wanting nothing more than to explore every inch of Hux’s body with his mouth, creating a map based on the kisses he placed on it.

“I’m taking a calculated risk.” Hux said, shrugging.

Ren leered at him, a warm sensation filling his chest and he suddenly wanted to laugh as his entire body was flooded with pure, unrestrained joy. But instead he picked Hux up and almost slung him over his shoulder before throwing him onto the bed.

“For fuck’s sake, Ren!” Hux half barked, half chortled as he landed on the bed with Ren on top of him. 

"Exactly.” Ren grinned as he pressed Hux’s body down with the weight of his own. 

"Idiot.” Hux muttered.

“Yeah, you’ve said that already.” Ren smiled down at Hux and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

As he did so, he could feel long fingers intertwine with his hair. Hux tilted his head so that their eyes met. For a few seconds, Ren couldn't breathe.

The green in Hux’s eyes were like newly sprung leaves, surrounded by a circle of gold, glistening like sunlight touching water. It was as though Ren had suddenly found what had been missing in his life. He had been rummaging around in the wreckage of his mind desperately searching for something for as long as he could remember. And now, as he gazed into Hux's eyes, he had finally found it.

A saving grace, hidden inside a shell of metal and ice, but its light shining brightly through pools of emerald and now it was flowing into Ren’s soul like a wave of serenity.

 

_There is nothing I need more than you._

 

“You’ve got some blood there.” Hux said, untangling his left hand from Ren’s black curls to wipe away a small stain of blood from Ren’s jaw with his thumb.

Ren sighed and leaned his cheek into the palm of Hux’s hand and closed his eyes. “I’m sorry…” he mumbled.

“For what?” Hux asked as he moved his other hand from Ren’s hair to place it on his face.

“For the mess.”

Hux chortled. “If I had a credit for every time you apologized for the mess you’ve made; I would have exactly _one_ credit.”

It took a few seconds before Ren realized what Hux had actually said and the rumbling laughter that had been building up inside his chest finally escaped it. A laughter that sounded almost like rolling thunder, comfortingly deep and soft.

“Good one!” he said now smiling widely down at Hux. “I didn’t know you had a sense of humour, General.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first thing you’re completely oblivious about, Ren.” Hux snickered at him as he let his hands slide down Ren’s face, neck and chest, then resting them on his lower back.

The softness of Hux’s touch and the warmth of his hands made Ren’s skin tingle and he lost what little self-control he had. He kissed Hux passionately, as if this was the last chance he would ever have to feel those full lips against his own. Hux leaned into Ren’s kiss with just as much passion and Ren could feel his nails digging into his skin, leaving behind a trail of burning marks along his back.

As they kissed, their lips communicated something that words would never be able to do. While their minds whispered to each other in this silent language, a deafening promise was made through the kiss they shared. A promise of devotion and trust that none of them had ever made before.

Overcome by an almost painful arousal, Ren gasped as Hux broke free from the kiss and decided to tug on his earlobe with his teeth. It was a sharp, yet gentle sensation and Ren thought he was going to lose his mind entirely. A deep growl of carnal lust grew louder and louder in his throat as he grabbed Hux’s wrists and pinned them down above his head.

Green and gold pierced Ren’s soul as their eyes met.

“Do you have any lubricant?” Hux asked, his chest heaving.

The sound of Hux speaking pulled Ren out of the haze that had been surrounding him. “What?” he panted.

“Lube. It’s quite obvious that we have the same intentions right now, and those intentions calls for exactly that.”

Ren felt his cheeks burning and he cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’ve got lube.”

Hux smiled faintly. “Are we getting a bit flustered, suddenly?” he teased as he wrapped his long legs around Ren’s waist, pulling him closer.

Letting go of Hux’s wrists, Ren silently cursed his burning face as he raised his arm towards the direction of the refresher, ready to use the Force to bring the lube to the bed.

“I’ll get it.” he mumbled, his voice thick with desire and embarrassment.

Hux placed his hand on Ren’s lower arm as soon as he realized what his intentions were. “Not a chance.” he said firmly. “Quite enough items have been hurled around this room today, thank you. I’ll get it.”

In one graceful motion, Hux got out of the bed. Ren could do nothing but marvel at how the light of the stars shining through the viewport made Hux’s pale skin glow as he moved through the room and disappeared into the refresher.

It didn’t take long for Hux to find what he was looking for and he soon returned with a jar in his hand.

Hux straddled Ren as he unscrewed the lid. His eyes were fixed on him and Ren could feel the pounding of Hux’s erection as it gently rubbed against his own when he sat down on top of him.

“I want you to do it.” Hux said as he handed Ren the jar.

“You sure?” Ren asked, his blood rushing through his veins like wildfire. He felt the heat spreading through him and how it clouded his mind with a euphoric sense of awareness. A complete awareness of every single part of his body and how it desperately craved to be close to Hux.

“Yes.” Hux nodded as he leaned down to tenderly kiss Ren’s shoulder.

With slightly trembling hands, Ren dipped three of his fingers in the jar, covering them generously in lubricant. Hux gasped as Ren’s fingers entered him, slowly and thoroughly beginning to prepare him. The changes in Hux’s facial expressions when Ren’s fingers caressed him was a pleasure to watch.

With his eyes closed and biting his lower lip, Hux moaned with pleasure as he placed his hands on Ren’s chest and arched his back to make Ren’s fingers sink even deeper into him. Taking his time, and enjoying every minute of it, Ren carefully opened Hux up more and more, making sure that his body was entirely ready for him. He simultaneously stroked Hux’s erection with his other hand and couldn’t help but smiling at the sounds coming from Hux as he did so. They were soft and pleading, gently rising from his throat like wind rustling through trees.

“I want you…” Hux whimpered. “Inside me…please, Ren…” he begged, his whole body now shivering.

Ren pulled his fingers out and quickly slicked his cock with lube before grabbing Hux’s hips and moving him into the right position. He then gently lowered Hux onto him. Hux cried out and dug his fingernails into Ren’s arms as he felt him enter. Nothing could have prepared Ren for the surge of emotion that would hit him as soon as he felt Hux’s warmth surround him.

It was as though he had been made for this. Made to fit Hux perfectly, like the air filling his lungs or the beating of his heart.

Gradually, Hux began to move his hips up and down, riding Ren with movements so slow that it was almost infuriating. When he finally picked up the pace Ren felt himself slipping into a wondrous delirium that made the world collapse around him.

“Oh, fuck!” he gasped as Hux sunk down onto his cock, letting it fill him up completely.

“You feel…so…fucking…good!”

Ren bit back a moan and his grip around Hux’s hips tightened and he pulled them down hard towards him. He wanted nothing more than to be so close to Hux that they would merge into one, making it impossible for anyone or anything to separate them.

Suddenly, Hux’s hands were in Ren’s hair, nails raking through his dark mane.

“How good does it feel?” Hux purred, his lips ghosting over his collar bones and shoulders. “Tell me, Ren.”

“I can’t! Hux…it’s too…”

Hux’s chuckle was hushed, smooth like silk and so tantalizingly lustful that it was the final push that sent Ren tumbling over the edge.

With a strength and speed, which surprised even Ren himself, he flipped Hux over on his back, lightly grabbing his throat with one of his huge hand and kissed him feverishly, exploring every inch of his mouth and lips with his tongue.

“I want you on all fours.” he rasped as he pulled his lips away from Hux’s.

“You will have to say the magic word…” Hux teased as he ran his fingertips gently over Ren’s hip bones.

Ren gritted his teeth, half desperate, half furious with passion.

“Now.” he growled, grasping Hux’s chin and tilting it up so that their eyes met.

Something flickered in Hux’s eyes and Ren instantly recognized it.

Relief.

Hux was relieved. Relieved to not having to feel the constant pressure of being in total control of everything and everyone around him. Of course he would rather die than admit to it, that was clear. But for now, Hux had surrendered completely.

It was the greatest victory Kylo Ren had ever won.

With a faint smirk Hux rolled over, pulled himself out from underneath Ren’s body and slowly got on his hands and knees.

“If this is what you crave so badly.” he said provocatively, pressing his buttocks against Ren’s crotch. “Then take it.”

It was torture.

Yet it was the sweetest kind of pain Ren had ever experienced.

To run his fingers over Hux’s skin. To wrap his arms around Hux’s waist. To lean forward and kiss Hux’s shoulders and the back of his neck. To be so close to Hux and still so far away from him.

Digging his fingernails into Hux’s hips, Ren entered him a second time and a wave of scorching heat moved through his body.

As he began thrusting his hips, Ren put his hand around Hux’s cock and stroked it, slowly at first, then matching the rhythm of his hand with the movement of his hips. Now it was Hux’s turn to tumble over the edge.

“Oh…fuck, yes! Don’t stop! Please…Ren…don’t!”

Of course Ren had no intention of stopping. Instead, he picked up the pace, but made sure that his hand was moving faster than his hips. Hux arched his back again, gasping as he felt Ren sinking deeper into him while his hand was caressing his cock, faster and faster. Ren had to use all of his self-control to keep himself from coming before Hux did. He tried not to acknowledge the fact that this was due to his ego more than anything else.

Instead he focused on the movements of his hips, making sure the angle was just right. Hux’s body responded to his own like a dying fire suddenly brought back to life by a gust of wind. Ren savoured every move, every sound, every sensation that flowed from Hux and straight into him. The energy swept through Ren like an explosion, both scorching and freezing all at the same time. When, finally, he felt the warmth of come spill onto his hand, he felt Hux’s orgasm moving through his body and how it made him shiver and moan with pleasure.

The sounds Hux made when he came was enough for Ren to lose control and he followed Hux within a few seconds, growling as the release sent shockwaves of heat tearing through his flesh like burning metal.

Gasping, they both collapsed; Ren with his entire weight on top of Hux.

It didn’t take long for Hux to start griping.

“Get off me, Ren.” he said, his voice muffled since his face was pressed against the mattress. “You weigh a ton.”

“No. I like it here.” Ren's pout was noticeable in his voice as he nuzzled the side of Hux’s neck.

“Move, you big oaf!” Hux snarled as he did his best to wriggle out from underneath Ren.

Ren found Hux’s efforts absolutely endearing but he knew that he was only inches away from getting punched in the face; therefore he rolled away with a frustrated groan. Hux snorted as he sat up, leaning against the headboard.

It was clear that he was not the sort of person to enjoy pillow talk.

Ren felt a pang of sorrow as Hux moved away from him. He desperately wanted to feel the sweat on Hux’s skin dry up against his own. To feel their heartbeats echo between their bodies as they drifted off to sleep, embracing each other.

But the fact that Hux had immediately pulled away from him made Ren feel like someone was stabbing him in the heart over and over. So in an act of desperation, he reached out to grab Hux’s arm, but in reaching too quickly he accidentally got hold of his waist instead.

Hux flinched and yelped as Ren’s huge hand landed on his waist. A mischievous light suddenly appeared in Ren’s eyes.

“Are you ticklish?” he asked, a smug grin slowly growing on his face.

Hux’s face turned bright red within seconds. “No!” he huffed indignantly as he completely failed to hide the look of desperation in his eyes.

 

_I’ve got you now, General._

 

“Oh, but I think you are…” Ren singsonged as he moved closer to Hux who was now covering at the end of the bed.

“I’m warning you, Ren!” Hux barked sharply, trying to sound as threatening as possible whilst raising his hands to protect himself. “I am highly trained in hand-to-hand combat. Come one inch closer and you will regret it!”

“Sure I will…” Ren taunted before lunging at Hux and grabbing his waist with both hands.

“Nonononononono!” Hux howled the moment Ren's hands reached him and he began to thrash about in the bed to escape Ren’s grip.

Not surprisingly, this had very little effect and, although with Hux’s hands clutching his wrists, Ren continued to tickle him relentlessly, savoring every second of it. Hux laughed so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks.

The sound was undeniably frustrated but still bright and filled with such rare delight that it made it both infectious and heartrending at the same time. It was the most wonderful sound Ren had ever heard and he never wanted it to stop.

“P…please, Ren…stop!” Hux shrieked as he fought to catch his breath between the bursts of laughter.

“Surrender, General!” Ren chuckled as he moved his hands up and down Hux’s torso, his fingers constantly pinching the freckled skin like little sparks of electricity. "Nothing can save you now!"

Hux shook his head furiously, now laughing so hard that no sound could be heard at all.

“Stubbornness can only get you so far!” Ren laughed as he ducked to avoid being punched in the face by a now borderline panicking Hux. “You're not gonna win this one!”

Suddenly, it dawned on Ren that he had never before heard Hux laugh. And he had only seen him smile for the first time the night before. Ren had always thought of Hux as attractive, even though he had tried his best to deny it, but now, in this very moment, it was as though a veil of darkness had been lifted from his eyes.

Hux was beautiful.

In every way possible.

But at some point in Hux's life that beauty had been tarnished. Damaged. Ripped apart and almost buried.

For a fraction of a second Ren felt tears of sorrow and fury burn behind his eyelids.

 

_What did they do to you?_

 

Hux was still frantically trying to get out of Ren's grip but he soon realized that it was useless and he stopped kicking his legs and tried his best to relax.

“I give up! I give up!” he managed to blurt out, still gasping for air.

Ren squeezed Hux’s waist once more before letting him go. Smiling, he then stretched out beside Hux and watched as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

“I don’t think I’ve laughed that much since I was a child.” Hux panted, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

At first Ren wasn't sure if he had heard Hux correctly.

“You haven’t laughed since you were a child?” he asked, his voice filled with disbelief and sadness as he propped himself up on one elbow to gaze down at Hux.

“There’s not much in my life worth laughing about.” Hux placed his hand on his stomach as he stared up into the ceiling, avoiding eye contact.

Ren's heart almost broke. “I could change that.” he mumbled, placing his hand on Hux’s. “If you’ll let me.” he continued, lowering his head as he tried to look into Hux’s eyes.

Hux turned his head and his eyes met Ren’s. They were filled with such a heavyhearted fondness that it made Ren’s head spin and his heart thrash against his ribs like a trapped animal.

“You are a sentimental fool.” Hux snorted, yet his eyes were still soft. He slipped his hand out from underneath Ren’s to bring it up to his face and gently stoke his chin.

“And you’re still a smartass playing with fire.” Ren grinned and tilted his head, inviting Hux to caress more of his face.

“I'm pretty sure I’ve managed to figured out how to turn the tables by now.” Hux shrugged.

Very slowly he then placed his other hand on Ren’s face and pulled him closer.

The kiss was soft, yet determined, and a rush of emotion made Ren inhale deeply through his nose as he ran his fingers through Hux’s silky, red hair. He felt Hux pull him even closer and he wanted nothing more than for that kiss to last forever. Ren would have given anything if it meant that he would never have to leave Hux's arms ever again. But after a few painfully short minutes, Hux pulled away and almost batted his eyelashes as he peered up at Ren.

“Has my situation improved?” he asked, his gaze smug through half closed eyes.

“I’m not sure." Ren frowned with faked uncertainty. "You might want to give it another try...” he continued, giving Hux a roguish smile.

“Suave, Ren. Very suave.” Hux sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m suave enough apparently.” Ren smirked, nodding towards Hux’s naked body currently pinned down by his own.

“You are also beyond vulgar.” Hux curled his lip condescendingly.

“Thank you.”

“Idiot.”

Ren laughed and let his forehead gently touch Hux's.

"You say the sweetest things." he whispered into Hux's ear before he kissed him again. And as he did so, all of his previous doubts dissolved like frost melting in the sun.

He knew.

Without any hesitation, Ren had finally found something that had been growing steadily in the shadows of his mind for so long.

Words.

Words that were burning inside him.

Words that yearned to be spoken.

Words that he feared he would never be able to speak.

 

_I will love you until the day I die._

**Author's Note:**

> There you go, my friends; the last part of this series!  
> This was a real struggle for me to write but I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Thank you so much for all the love and encouragement!  
> You guys are the best! <3 <3 <3


End file.
